Aconteceu Em Um Elevador
by Mary-senpai
Summary: Ainda não acredito quea energia foi acabar justo quando eu, Haruno Sakura, estou trancada aqui dentro desse elevador. Mas se for olhar pelo lado bom, meu chefe Uchiha Sasuke, está preso aqui também. E tudo pode mudar por apenas um ato desse sem-vergonha.


**Yoo! Minha primeira fic aqui no . Sou conhecida no Nyah! por 'uchiha_saku', as 'nyahzeiras' talvez me conheçam por lá. Sim, já postei essa fanfic no Nyah faz algum tempo e agora resolvi postá-la aqui, espero que gostem, e por favor deixem reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto! Não recebo créditos pela fanfic.**

**Aconteceu em um Elevador**

Me chamo Haruno Sakura e trabalho na Uchiha Company . Consegui o emprego de secretaria mês passado e meu chefe me acha uma incompetente.

Certo, ao lerem o parágrafo acima vocês devem ter pensado o seguinte: "nossa! Essa garota deve ter um complexo de inferioridade!". Estão errados... Parcialmente.

Sim, eu tenho um pequeno complexo de inferioridade, nada muito grave, eu só me acho uma tabua, testuda, feiosa, magrela, canelas finas, bunda socada, dentre outros. E minhas amigas, Ino e Hinata, insistem em dizer que eu sou: bonita, tenho uma testa normal, canelas grossas, bunda empinada, coisas de meninas, sabe?

Eu já disse que meu chefe me odeia? Não? Sim? Bom, se eu já disse, digo de novo: Uchiha Sasuke me odeia. Sinceramente não sei por que ele me odeia tanto.

Vocês devem estar pensando: "Nossa! Você é tão legal! Eu te assisto na TV! Por que seu chefe te odeia?".

Simples: Hoje, Sexta-feira, balada na esquina, e ele manda a coitada aqui fazer uma pesquisa sobre os gráficos de lucros e prejuízos da empresa desde sua fundação (uns 300 anos atrás) para amanhã!

Agora respondam: ele não é mau?

Mesmo assim eu sinto uma estranha sensação quando ele chega perto de mim. Borboletas no estomago, pernas bambas, coração batendo forte... Sinto uma atração por Sasuke.

Bom, cá estou eu, garota horrorosa magricela com complexo de inferioridade, fechando a porta da minha salinha e caminhando nesse corredor escuro e vazio. Afinal, já são 23h47min, e TODAS e repito, TODAS as pessoas que trabalham aqui já foram embora, menos eu (que estava tentando fazer algumas pesquisas para adiantar meu trabalho que vai levar a noite toda) e o Uchiha, que sempre sai um pouco antes da meia-noite.

Recolhi minha pasta e minha bolsa e saí, trancando a minha sala. Fui em direção ao elevador, tenho que correr afinal o porteiro desliga a energia um pouco depois da meia-noite, já pensou ele esquece de que o Sasuke ainda não desceu e corta a energia?

Apertei o botão do elevador (que demorou décadas para chegar ao trigésimo andar já que ele estava no primeiro) esperando que aquela porcaria desse sinal de vida.

Quando finalmente aquela porcaria metálica chegou ao andar e eu entrei nela, ouvi aquela voz extremamente sexy e sedutora do meu chefe dizendo:

- Ô Haruno! Segura a porta do elevador pra mim – ele disse enquanto corria em direção ao elevador.

No meio disse tudo eu só consegui dizer um "T-tá" enquanto segurava a porta do elevador e via meu chefe se aproximar de mim com um andar sexy e um olhar que cativava qualquer pessoa... Ah! Ele é tão lindo! Cabelos lizinhos** e **arrepiados **e** sexy, andar sexy, olhar sexy, rosto sexy, corpo sexy... Pensando bem, eu devia ter deixado a porta fechar, para me vingar do ódio que ele sente por mim não é?

- Haruno, já pode fechar a porta. – Sasuke falou com sua voz gélida atrás de mim. Apertei o botão para fechar a porta e então notei como esses elevadores são apertados. Só notei agora por que nunca entrei num elevador dessa empresa com ninguém, geralmente eu saia depois que todos saiam e quase nunca via Sasuke por aí, só quando ia à sala dele.

Estava tão mergulhada em pensamentos que só "acordei" quando o elevador deu um "baque" e tudo ficou escuro. De repente ouvimos a voz do porteiro dizendo no interfone(o interfone das empresas Uchiha não utilizam energia! Muito louco né... É legal trabalhar aqui): "Desculpe pelo transtorno, entramos em contato com a empresa de luz e eles só poderão aparecer para concertar o elevador as 02h00min AM".

- Ótimo! Era só o que faltava! – nunca revelei para ninguém mais tenho medo de locais fechados! E agora, o bom era que tinha alguém ao meu lado.

Comecei a entrar em pânico e fui andando para trás ate que bati em algo, me lembrei que não estava sozinha.

Bom, agora vem a parte constrangedora... Quando caminhei para trás e esbarrei em Sasuke, não foi realmente em uma parte do corpo qualquer que eu esbarrei, foi bem "naquela lá!".

- Dês-desculpa Sas-Sasuke.

- Tudo bem. Já estou acostumado com esses aproveitamentos

Ops! Volta à fita! Ou melhor, o DVD (sou moderna viu?) "Aproveitamento"? Ele achou que eu estava se aproveitando dele?

- Ei! Foi sem querer! Eu nunca que iria me aproveitar do meu chefe!

- É o que todas dizem!

- É serio! Olha, se você não acredita em mim a culpa não é minha!

Devem ter passado uns trinta minutos e estávamos naquele silencio mórbido, quando meus pés começaram a dor e eu me sentei e retirei o salto alto que usava e comecei a fazer uma massagem nos meus pés.

Como estava tudo escuro não dava pra enxergar direito e estava ficando calor. Será que o ar condicionado quebrou também?

- Essa empresa está muito mal cuidada, sábado vou reequipar essa joça porque está caindo aos pedaços – grunhiu meu chefe irritado.

Certo, eu estava morrendo de calor (sendo que como secretaria, sou obrigada a usar uma blusa social, um terno feminino e uma saia com meia-calça, e cá entre nós mulheres, meia calça no calor ninguém merece não é?

E já que estava escuro eu resolvi me "aliviar" um pouco.

Retirei meu terno, guardei-o na bolsa e abri os botões de minha blusa deixando a mostra meu sut... Ops! Não acredito nisso!

EU TO SEM SUTIÃ!

Não acredito que justo no dia em que eu fico presa no elevador com meu chefe eu venho sem sutiã. Agora me lembrei por que estou sem ele! Foi porque acordei atrasada para o trabalho, CULPA DO MEU CACHORRO QUE COMEU O MEU DESPERTADOR!

Bom, já que meu chefe não está vendo nada e eu também não, já que o escuro é intenso, vou tirar minha blusa. Vocês devem estar pensando! Ai! Ela é louca! Tirar a roupa no elevador! Já pensou a luz acende de repente?

E eu respondo: Não são vocês que estão aqui dentro nesse inferno quente! Se estivessem aqui fariam a mesma coisa! Ou talvez não... Mais sei que as safadinhas de plantão com certeza fariam isso, principalmente se estivessem com Uchiha Sasuke.

Bom, aproveitei pra tirar minha meia calça e guardei-a em minha bolsa, fiquei só de saia e coloquei a blusa de novo (só que desabotoada).

- Está quente aqui não? – ele falou ao meu lado. Foi quando percebi que ele estava próximo demais, eu podia sentir sua respiração, e se olhasse bem, podia enxerga-lo mais ou menos.

A cada segundo que passava eu podia enxerga-lo melhor. Meus olhos estavam acostumando com o escuro.

Será que os olhos dele também já tinham se acostumado? OMG!

Abotoei minha blusa rapidamente, ou melhor, tentei abotoar de tanto nervoso, os botões ficaram todos mal abotoados e o calor voltou. Mais por que (diabos) minha blusa esquenta tanto?

- Sim! Está muito quente. – nos dois sentidos.

- Vou tirar essa roupa.

- T-tirar a rou-roupa?

- É! O terno e a blusa, ou você quer que eu, no auge dos meus 24 anos, morra de calor? – detectei um tom irônico na sua voz.

- Ah ta! - Me aliviei.

- Mesmo por que eu não tentaria nada com você, não sou do tipo que tem casos com as secretarias.

- Então, é do tipo que tem algo com que tipo de mulheres?

- Gosto das mulheres temperamentais, nervosas, carinhosas, mais não muito melosas. Vaidade? Não muita, um pouco não faz mal a ninguém mais em excesso...

- Por isso demitiu a sua ex-secretaria Karin?

- Por esse e por outro motivo.

- Qual?

- Fala sério, se você fosse eu, gostaria de uma secretaria que vem oferecer o café para você e senta no seu colo? Claro que se ela fosse gostosa ia ser outra história...

- Não. – fingi não ter ouvido a segunda parte.

- ...

Ficamos nesse silencio por uns quinze minutos. Quinze minutos tentadores. Como eu queria agarrar meu chefe tesudo ali mesmo. Se eu não fosse ser despedida no dia seguinte.

O cheiro sexy dele me inebriava, aquele perfume que ele exalava era afrodisíaco. Comecei a ficar excitada e minha intimidade estava encharcada, tanto que já estava escorrendo nas pernas.

Resolvi me masturbar um pouquinho, afinal, se eu não fizesse barulho ele não saberia de nada não é?

De repente pensei um pouco... Como estávamos muito próximos dava para ele me ver no escuro assim como dava para eu vê-lo. Resolvi deixar de lado a idéia de me masturbar mais minha intimidade estava implorando pelo pênis dele.

Levantei minha saia e coloquei minha calcinha de lado. Levei meu dedo até meu clitóris e fiz uma leve massagem. Arfei.

- Está passando mal Sakura? – era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim.

- E-eu? Não. Não, eu to bem. – cara! Ele ouviu! Tenho que tomar cuidado.

Eu passava meu dedo de um lado para o outro em meu clitóris. Arfava e tentava segurar meus suspiros mas minha intimidade pedia por mais, então enfiei um dedo bem fundo na minha vagina e gemi baixinho.

- Ahhh...

- Sakura? O que você... – a voz dele mudou de susto para... malicia. – Ei, você está...

- N-não estou não! "Droga".

- Está sim!

- N-não estou Não!

- Sakura, eu não sou idiota! Não adianta mentir! Acho que já sou grandinho pra saber sobre isso, não é? A questão é: por que você está fazendo isso aqui? Estamos em um elevador e não em um puteiro!

- Você... vai me demitir não é?

- Por que eu faria isso? – disse surpreso - Você é uma ótima secretaria... Mesmo assim...

- O que?

- Já que você perguntou...Não te demitirei SE...

Se aproximou de mim lentamente, e sugou o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Se você for minha hoje e sempre... Torne-se minha amante.

- A-amante? Mais... você tem namorada!

- Bom, eu TINHA UMA NAMORADA... terminei com a Ino... Ela é uma vaca mesmo, pensa que eu não sei que ela tenta me chifrar... mais os homens com quem ela sai, sem ser eu, ou broxam ou são atrofiados, ela me disse isso quando nos separamos. Só estava com ela por que ela era boa de cama! – deu de ombros.

Eu nunca ouvi o Sasuke falar um parágrafo tão grande! Ou melhor, eu nunca ouvi o Sasuke falar um parágrafo! Geralmente são mini-frases.

- O que me diz? – perguntou tentador.

Me lembrei de minha atração por meu chefe e logo cogitei a possibilidade.

- Bom... Amante não. Namorada.

- Faço qualquer coisa pra te ter.

- Certo, essa foi boa! Nunca pensei que você diria isso na minha frente.

- Sakura, eu to cheio de tesão, meu pau parece que vai explodir se você não der pra mim agora, tudo culpa da sua masturbação fora de hora...

- Não quero namorar você por sexo... Quero namorar com você se tiver sentimentos no meio...

- Se quer saber de "amar"... Até pode ser... sabe, eu gosto de você... se você aceitar que eu namore você, esse "gostar" pode virar "amar"... o que acha?

Essa proposta era tentadora... E como eu também tava cheia de tesão, resolvi aceitar.

- Tudo bem... Aceito ser sua namorada.

Senti que ele sorriu e me agarrou pela cintura, me puxando para um beijo. Sentei no colo dele e pude sentir o tamanho do tesão dele. Caramba! Meu antigo namorado tinha uma coisinha tão atrofiada e insignificante que não satisfazia nem uma pulga.

Olhando de perto ele parece ainda mais bonito sabe? Aqueles olhos pretos como o céu sem estrelas me olhando intensamente. Aí você se pergunta: como você está vendo ele?E eu repito: meus olhos acostumaram ao escuro!

Recusei o beijo e prontamente acrescentei um parágrafo ao nosso contrato:

- Espera. Se eu for sua namorada, e você transar comigo, depois da nossa "relação", você não vai terminar comigo, vai?

- Claro que não, eu já disse que gosto de você Sakura! Então me deixa ter você logo! Por favor, senão eu vou explodir!

Sorri.

- Tudo bem.

Sasuke apertou o abraço em minha cintura e levou os lábios até meu ouvido e deu leves beijinhos naquela região. Lambeu e mordeu mais um pouco, até que ouvi um gemido de frustração vindo da parte dele.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Seus brincos atrapalham! – disse com uma expressão estranha.

Soltei uma risada sonoramente alta e levei as duas mãos até minhas orelhas, retirando os brincos. Saí do colo dele para guardar os brincos e me virei de costas.

Sakura Pov's off...

Sakura se virou de costas para guardar os brincos em sua bolsa, Sasuke fungou impaciente. Em um estalo, ambos ouviram a voz do porteiro falando:

_Atenção, Senhor Uchiha e Senhorita Haruno. Já providenciamos o conserto da energia mais a empresa de Luz está tendo que resolver um enorme black-out que ouve em toda a cidade de Okinawa . Eles disseram que o problema na empresa foi provavelmente um pequeno probleminha na caixa de luz. Eles virão consertar apenas as duas da manhã._

_-_Que horas são? – Sasuke disse com a voz rouca.

- _Meia-noite e meia._

- Ok, agora não quero que se comunique mais com esse interfone, estou tendo uma conversinha particular com a Haruno.

_- Sim senhor._

Outro estalinho foi ouvido e o interfone foi desligado.

Sakura se sentou ao lado dele e suspirou profundamente.

- Não vou dormir nada esta noite... Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado.

- E eu não irei conseguir dormir hoje se você não para de falar e agir logo.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente dela e continuou a lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha. Mordeu-o e desceu os beijos para seu pescoço.

Sakura gemeu, ali era seu ponto fraco.

**Sasuke Pov's**

Senti o corpo dela tremer e ouvi um gemido baixo vindo da parte dela. Continuei com meus beijos ali e fui descendo, enquanto minhas mãos iam de encontro aos botões de sua blusa.

Tentei desabotoa-los mais pareciam estar totalmente mal abotoados.

- Sakura... O que você fez com esses malditos botões?

Senti ela dar uma risadinha baixa e me afastar de seu corpo, levando as mãos até sua blusa e desabotoando-a calmamente.

- Está vendo o que você fez comigo? Há, há... – ela deu essa risadinha cínica e olhou em meus olhos assim que terminou de desabotoar. Pude ver seus seios medianos embora a blusa ainda estivesse por cima, parecia um enorme decote.

Ela sorriu maliciosa e se levantou retirando a blusa e jogando-a em algum canto escuro do elevador. Pude ver seus seios... Aqueles seios tentadores que não me deixaram dormir por muito tempo... Sempre que eu sonhava com eles acordava suado e excitado. Aquelas blusas folgadas que ela usava nunca adiantavam pois eu quase sempre podia ver o contorno perfeito deles.

Levei minha mão a um seio e massageei-o para provocá-la. Eu sabia que minhas mãos estavam geladas, elas sempre estão. Ela levou um pequeno susto mas me olhou com desejo, sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Quero mais... – sussurrou sensualmente.

- Não antes de eu te provocar... – falei enquanto sorria maroto.

Mordi seu seio e o lambi sensualmente. Tinham um gosto ótimo. Chupei levianamente aquele mamilo rosado e chamativo. O seio ficou instantaneamente rijo. Dei um sorrisinho e continuei chupando e mordendo de vez em quando. Beijei o vale entre seus beijos carinhosamente. A deitei no chão do elevador e subi minha boca para a sua, dando um beijo calmo no local.

Ela abriu um pouco os lábios e lambeu os meus carinhosamente. Lentamente eu abri meus lábios também, aceitando sua proposta de aprofundá-lo. Acariciei sua boca com minha língua e pude ouvir um gemido seu, preso em sua garganta.

Parei o beijo ao perceber que já estava ficando sem ar. As mãos atrevidas dela entravam por debaixo de minha blusa, acariciando meu abdome que, vamos ser francos, era tanquinho puro. (Não! Eu não sou convencido!)

E aquilo era apenas o começo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já estávamos apenas de roupas intimas, (e só haviam se passado três minutos) no caso dela ainda possuía a saia. Coisa que logo seria mudada por minhas mãos que se atreviam por debaixo desta causando belos arrepios em sua pele clara.

Os olhos dela já se encontravam meio nublados por um onda de prazer que nos assolava, e suas pupilas, assim como as minhas também deviam estar, estavam totalmente dilatadas.

Desci a boca em sua barriga, passando por seu umbigo e colocando a língua ali. Ouvi-a soltar um suspiro. Fui descendo os beijos juntos com sua saia e passei-a pelas pernas torneadas, que me deram uma bela visão.

Embora ainda estivesse de calcinha, era possível ver as formas dela, pois esta estava totalmente molhada.

Rodei meus olhos para vê-la e ela me olhava com o rosto cheio de prazer.

- Sasuke-kun – sua voz melosa invadiu meus ouvidos, ela estava reclamando.

Dei uma risadinha e desci meus dedos até ela. O cheiro era delicioso. Com as duas mãos desci as laterais de sua calcinha e pude me vangloriar da melhor visão da minha vida. Aquela com certeza seria a melhor transa de todas.

Beijei suas coxas até chegar ao ponto final, onde lambi e mordi seu clitóris. Pude ouvir um longo e delicioso gemido seu, vindo de encontro a meus ouvidos. Coloquei a mão e pressionei com meu dedão seu pequeno botãozinho rosado, ouvindo um profundo suspiro e um delicioso cafuné em meus cabelos.

Dei risada quando percebi que, ao invés de fazer cafuné em mim, ela estava era empurrando minha cabeça contra sua feminilidade. Dei um sorriso e chupei mais forte o clitóris dela, levei um dedo para ele enquanto colocava minha língua dentro dela.

**Sasuke Pov's/**

Ele colocou um dedo em seu clitóris e o rodou ali, fazendo-a soltar um gemido, abafado por uma de suas mãos que não estava apertando o cabelo dele. Sasuke colocou a língua em sua entrada e fez leves movimentos com ela, fazendo a rosada soltar um longo gemido de prazer. Sakura levou a outra mão até o cabelo do Uchiha, fazendo-o pressionar o rosto com a entrada de sua vagina.

Sasuke sorriu com a impaciência dele e chupou firmemente seu centro, assistindo-a convulsionar o corpo e soltar um longo gemido. Aquela mulher era dura na queda. Resolveu acabar logo com aquilo e raspou os dentes em seu clitóris, ouvindo um gemido ainda mais meloso que o de antes. Chupou com força e depois passou a língua de um lado para o outro, até que percebeu que era assim que ela gostava.

Levou um dos dedos até seu clitóris e passou de um lado para o outro. Aumentou a pressão quanto percebeu que os gemidos aumentaram, e agora ela acariciava seu rosto másculo e suado de excitação.

**Sakura Pov's**

Eu olhava para aquele deus grego em minha frente, O rosto suado e com um sorriso maroto estampado, os cabelos rebeldes e negros, espetados para trás naturalmente. Os ombros largos e os braços musculosos, juro que nunca vi homem assim. Sai parecia uma galinha depenada e desnutrida. Já ele não. Vocês já viram pernas de jogador de futebol? Aquelas cheias de músculos e... Ui! As dele eram ainda mais gostosas, se é que me entendem.

Enquanto ele me acariciava e eu gemia, olhei para o lado e vi sua calça jogada ali. Era de um tecido grosso. Putz Grilo! Se com aquele tecido grosso da calça ele era enorme (se é que me entendem) imagina nu!

Fixei o olhar em seu membro rígido. Juro que o do Sai não chegava nem na metade do dele, e olha que ainda estava por baixo da cueca! Mash, hehe, Mash comigo! Kk', esqueçam o que eu disse.

Senti meu corpo estremecer fortemente. Estiquei minhas pernas e coloquei em volta dos ombros dele, enrolando-as em seu pescoço quando senti o orgasmo forte vir à tona.

Olhei para ele e levantei empurrando-o para o chão e rasgando sua cueca. Peguei seu membro entre as mãos e desci a boca nele. Ouvi um gemido engasgado dele. Ri internamente, peguei-o de surpresa.

Dei uma boa lambida e olhei para ele, subindo em seu colo pronto para sentar naquele membro enorme.

De repente as luzes acenderam e encarei Sasuke de forma assustada, vi que ele me olhou confuso.

Ouvimos a voz no interfone:

_- Senhor Uchiha e Senhorita Haruno, informamos que conseguimos arrumar o black-out que ouve na cidade de Okinawa. Dentro de 5 segundos o elevador voltará a funcionar e poderão voltar para suas casas. Obrigado._

- Que porra é essa? – Sasuke cochichou.

Levantamos rapidamente e nos vestimos. Os trapos de roupas foram enfiados nos bolsos e o elevador começou a andar. Nos encaramos meio encabulados.

Assim que o elevador chegou em meu andar eu me preparei para sair mas Sasuke segurou meu braço.

- Amanhã, às 20:00 hr no meu apartamento. Vigésimo andar apartamento 38. – e sorriu.

E foi depois de muitos encontros noturnos que finalmente concretizamos nossa felicidade...

Semana que vem completamos 15 anos de casados.

Sempre me lembro dessa história antes de dormir abraçada a ele, e torço para que todos tenham a mesma sorte que eu tive.

**E então, não me matem .**

**Gostaram? Odiaram? Opiniões são aceitas... Deixem reviews e até minha próxima fic!**


End file.
